greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow (Vol 5) 33
Synopsis for "Broken: Part 2" Four years ago, Oliver Queen's mother died of cancer. After two months, Oliver hadn't moved on, and he'd been avoiding his role as Green Arrow in favor of drinking and moping. When John Diggle tried to convince him to go back to work, Oliver became angry, even though Diggle warned that the city needed its vigilante. Ricardo Diaz had been making major moves in Seattle, but he'd made a mistake, and John was able to learn where he could stop Diaz' next heroin shipment. Oliver suggested that John leave it to the police, prompting Diggle to remind that Oliver started this crusade, and he should finish it. Depressed, Oliver commented that it should be easy for John to walk away, after Roy Harper already did. Angrily, John swatted the bottle from Oliver's hand, reminding that Oliver had fired Roy because of his self-destructive behavior and he wasn't about to take the same thing from Oliver. Seeing that Oliver had no intention of doing anything about it, John decided to take the task upon himself. Now, Oliver is under attack by bounty hunters hired by Ricardo Diaz' son, who now goes by the name Richard Dragon but he has unexpected help from his half sister Emiko. The girl explains that even her mother Shado had lied to her, so she decided to join the one person who had never lied to her Oliver as his apprentice. Oliver refuses to accept her as such, warning that as soon as they finish taking down Red Dart, he will be sending her back to her mother in Europe. In any case, he will not allow her to take on the role of vigilante while he can. Four years ago, Oliver was drinking and sleeping his way through his grief while the company he was heir to began to fail. His mother had been the acting CEO of Queen Industries in his father's absence but the loss of her battle with liver cancer meant the role would now fall to Oliver, who was disinclined to take the responsibility. While watching a news report one early morning, Oliver happened to catch a news report claiming that the Green Arrow had been sighted in Seattle but he had been home all night. John Diggle had taken his place without permission. Before Emiko can protest, Brick crashes through a wall and grabs Oliver. Emiko looses an arrow into his shoulder, and angrily, the man thrusts her into a wall. Seeing her hurt, Oliver becomes so overcome by rage that he beats Brick nearly to death, to the point that the man begs him to stop. Emiko's grunt of pain signals that she is still alive, and Oliver relents to check on her. In the meantime, Killer Moth arrives and points his weapon at Oliver, but the archer counter acts its effects with a tornado arrow. Unfortunately, while he faces that threat, Red Dart returns to take Emiko as hostage. However, Naomi Singh thumps her in the back of the head with a gas canister, allowing Henry Fyff to gather the little girl up in his arms. Before Oliver, meanwhile, can treat him like he did Brick, Killer Moth gives up Richard Dragon's location. Oliver insists that his friends stay behind and look after Emiko while he takes responsibility for the city he abandoned for too long. Four years ago, Oliver confronted Diggle in one of their bunkers, and his friend explained that he was merely doing what Oliver seemed incapable of doing anymore. Annoyed, Oliver reminded that when he found Diggle, he was just a washed up alcoholic war vet. Angrily, Diggle punched him in the face, commenting that he could smell the booze on Oliver's breath. Coldly, Oliver responded that they were never partners. Diggle was his employee, and he was fired. With resignation, Diggle removed the uniform, and dropped it in front of Oliver, stating that their partnership was over. Oliver could do everything alone. Emiko claims that Oliver will no longer be requiring the services of Henry and Naomi, now that she's around. Naomi tries to protest, but she is interrupted by the sudden appearance of gangster Billy Tockman. He keeps his gun on them, explaining that Dragon turned on him and killed his men. They only way he'd survive would be to follow orders and bring Dragon the heads of Henry and Naomi. Dragon doesn't just want to kill Green Arrow he wants to hurt him too. Oliver arrives at the location he was given, but soon feels the effects of Count Vertigo's power. When he sees that Diggle is being held captive, he tries to reason that the conflict is between only he and Richard Dragon Diggle should be let go. Obligingly, Dragon agrees to let Diggle go by kicking him through the upper story window. At that moment, Billy Tockman fires his weapon, and Henry takes the bullet for Naomi. Appearing in "Broken: Part 2" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *John Diggle *Emiko Queen *Naomi Singh *Henry Fyff Villains *The Longbow Hunters **Red Dart **Killer Moth **Brick **Count Vertigo **Richard Dragon **Billy Tockman Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Seattle Items *Trick Arrows *Trick Darts Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-arrow-2011/green-arrow-33 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_33 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-33-broken-part-2/4000-458565/ Category:Green Arrow (Volume 5)